I Never Told Him
by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: "Say it before you run out of time. Say it before it's too late. Say what you're feeling. Waiting is a mistake. But I didn't i ran out of time" Things Dan never told Phil.


I Never Told Him

Word Count: 928 (Short Drabble kinda)

Description: " _Say it before you run out of time. Say it before it's too late. Say what you're feeling. Waiting is a mistake_ _._

 _But I didn't i ran out of time"_ Things Dan never told Phil.

A/N: Based on this post, I thought it was pretty and it gave me a short drabble idea.

Say it before you run out of time. Say it before it's too late. Say what you're feeling. Waiting is a mistake.

But I didn't i ran out of time

i never told him that i love the way he laughs,

i never told him that i love his smile,

i never told him that i love his piercing blue eyes,

i never told him that i love the way he calms me down,

i never told him that i love the way he sings,

i never told him that i love the way he laughs when he covers it with his hand,

i never told him i love the way we joke,

i never told him i love the small smile that plays across his lips when he's embarrassed, i never told him i love his perfect hair,

i never told him i love his personality,

i never told him i love the way he makes me feel better,

i never told him i love the way he talks,

i never told him i love when he acts childish,

i never told him i love the weird tricks he can do,

i never told him i love how he just makes everyone feel welcome,

i never told him i love the feel of his arms around me. i never told him that i love when he makes faces at me and tries to tell me things without anyone noticing but us two,

i never told him i love the way he looks when he cares about something,

i never told him i love the way his eyes smile when he truly is happy,

i never told him i lovethat he listens,

i never told him that i love his music taste,

i never told him i love the way that he takes his time just because he wants to make it perfect, i never told him i love the feel of his hand on mine,

i never told him i love the feeling i get when he makes me laugh,

i never told him i love how he gets all embarrassed over silly things, then hides his face in his hands or turns away from me,

i never told him i love that he tries to hide his laughter or smile, and tries to keep his composure but fails so we both end up dying of laughter,

i never told him that i love the way he jokes about himself without taking it to heart,

i never told him i lovethe difference in our heights,

i never told him i love the silly names he gives me,

i never told him that i love the ways he describes me,

i never told him that i love the way he makes me angry and then makes me laugh directly afterwards,

i never told him that i love the silly banter we have,

i never told him i love the way he looks at me, even if it doesn't mean anything to him, i never told him i love the way he tries so hard, 

i never told him i love the funny faces he makes,

i never told him i love that he makes me happy,

i never told him i love his smile, the one with or without teeth,

i never told him i love the face he makes in pictures,

i never told him i love the things that make us different,

i never told him i love how safe i feel with him,

i never told him i love the way he says my name,

i never told him i love the way he comes out of his shell,

i never told him i love his whole appearance,

i never told him i love his style of clothing, because no matter what he makes it look nice, i never told him i lovethe way we chat like we've known each other forever,

i never told him i love the sound of his voice in my ears,

i never told him i love that he keeps secrets,

i never told him i love that he gets excited when talking about his interests,

i never told him i love the way he listens about what I like even if he doesn't like it at all, i never told him i love that we are so comfortable around one another,

i never told him i love the way he sits,

i never told him i love how he sends me cat videos just to make me laugh,

i never told him i love our silly conversations,

i never told him i love that he is silly,

i never told him i love his funny side,

i never told him i love the way he is accepting,

i never told him i love the way he wants to make everyone feel better,

i never told him i love his mind,

i never told him i love his secure arms,

i never told him i love his skin tone for what it is,

i never told him i love his ears,

i never told him i love the way he makes my heart race,

i never told him i love the feeling i get when i talk to him,

i never told him i love the feeling i get when i see him,

i never told him i love the feeling i get when i think about him,

i never told him i love him,

 **i never told him i love him,**

and now,

it's too late.


End file.
